Argo and Minty's raid
This is a duo raid, by user's Argonauts16 and Minty_AYZ. Bold denotes posts made by Argo, Italicized denotes posts made by Minty. Raid /spawn with Minty I promptly fall flat on my face. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Wow." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I sit up and spit dirt out of my mouth. "Since when did we spawn horizontally?" I stand and brush grass and dirt off myself. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I sigh and clench my palm. Shrugging I step forward, there's a light in the distance, and something else, something I can't exactly place. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I brush mud off myself again. "Didn't I just do th-" The ground erupts around us and buries us alive. Nice. There's room for air, but the circulation of air is cut off from the atmosphere. We have about five minutes. I try and move my arms, but the earth has all of my limbs pinned down. I turn my head and find the dirt is removed around my neck and up. I turn and see Minty's feet. "Uh. Nice way to start the day, eh?" -------------------------------------------------------------------- I groan. My head throbs, and my heart pounds. "Claustrophobia," I say, straining for the effort to speak, trying not to shriek. -------------------------------------------------------------------- My eyes widen. She has claustrophobia. We have to get out. My head begins to spin as oxygen runs low. "Your...shoe...give.." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I kick my shoe off. Nausea kicks in. My hands are sweaty, and my head throbs. I close my eyes and grab at the dirt, desperate. -------------------------------------------------------------------- My eyes black out for a second. I blink spots away and take a shallow breath. I turn my head and bite onto the leather strap of the shoe. I rip out a strip with my teeth and spit it further down my body. My hands, with barely any room to move, grab it and pull it taut across my stomach. Using the strip between my hands to spread my strength throughout all the rock above me, I lift my hands. My muscles ache and my head spins, but with a final jerk the earth round me erupts. I sit up and take a greedy breath. I laugh lightly. Minty. My face goes blank and I dig furiously at the ground beside me. I find Minty's arm and pull her out. -------------------------------------------------------------------- My head hurts, fear, panic, and trepidation consume me. I can't think. My head hurts from lack of oxygen and my mind hurts from the trapped space. Black spots dance in front of my eyes. I black out. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I stare at Minty's limp body with shock. "I'm not doing mouth to mouth, just so you know." I grab her shoulders and shake furiously. -------------------------------------------------------------------- My head hurts. I gasp. My eyes open. The sunlight is blinding. I look away. When I was trapped I was in such a vulnerable position. Claustrophobia consumed me so quickly. I swallow and taste blood. I grimace. "So..." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Oh thank god, I was about to do mouth to mouth. You saved me from a horrible experience." I wipe myself off. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I don't have the effort to speak but I recoil slightly. I try and push myself up but my arms flop. I open my mouth. It takes so much effort to do things. "Help?" I ask weakly, my voice cracky and dry. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Do you want me to carry you? Because if I help you up, you'll fall again. But carrying you is a bit weird. Not that I don't want to carry you! Well, not that I necessarily want to carry you too, that'd be weird." I turn to the side and slap myself. "I hate myself." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "I'm fine." I grin at the awkwardness. I stand up, but my celebration is short-lived. My knees buckle and black spots appear at the edges of my vision. "J-just, give me a second. Maybe we could get a wagon or something." I say weakly. "It's the lack of oxygen, I panicked. T-the claustrophobia squeezes my chest, it feels like it, at least." I look downcast. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "I'm going to not look at your chest and determine if it's squeezed or not." I wince at my words. "I'll try and find something." I walk off, shaking my head at my stupidity. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I laugh and then gasp sharply. "At least I'm not the only idiot. And don't worry, I'll be fine, it just, takes a moment." I wince as the feeling of being trapped comes back over me. "You're going to leave me utterly defenseless?" I say, teasing. "When you come back and I'm not dead, feel lucky." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a tough girl," I call over my shoulder as I walk up. I walk up next to a tree, quite far away. I look down at my amulet, tucked under my shirt. It's best if she doesn't know about it yet. She'll think I'm a freak. Deciding not to morph, I use the amulet to form an axe out of glowing blue energy. I chop off ten or so thick branches, and tie them together with vines. "Not bad." I pat myself on my back, the axe vanishing into a burst of blue sparks. I grab two more vines to use as ropes to pull and carry the makeshift sled back to minty. "Hop on." I mentally slap myself. "Uh, ignore that." I slide the sleigh under you, lifting your body in increments and sliding the sled further. I try my best not to make it awkward, but it's hard. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Where'd you get the fancy ax?" I ask, curious. I shift awkwardly. I feel cold. I'm useless. "I'm just a liability right now, I, I can walk. If we find somewhere to rest..." My voice trails off, we're in the middle of nowhere, "There's a soft patch of dirt over there. Or if it's still too hard we can sleep in mud." I snort, I'm regaining energy, the effort to speak is less painful. I shift around on the makeshift sled, the bark is scratchy and hard. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Just a little something. You spend some time with mages, you pick up some stuff." I stare guiltily as you shift around. ''This is my fault.'' "We should rest. See if you're healed when we wake." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I nod, gullible. "We can just rest here, unless those mages of yours taught you how to make a bed poof into existence. If you can do that I'd also like some tea to drink." I stare, "We can assess our surroundings later." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Sorry, I'm not exactly the best listener. I'll try and find some leaves, something soft." I walk off again, then return with an arm full of leaves. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Leaves are soft." I slide off the makeshift sled and curl up, shivering. Fatigue takes over me and I slip into the world of dreams. -------------------------------------------------------------------- We commit awaken. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I get up, feeling light, and giddy. I look at Argo. It's well pass 10:00 and the sun is bright in the sky. I kick his stomach, not knowing what to do. Should I not have done that?''' I wince, '''stupid move! -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hunch over and cough up air. I wheeze, which slowly turns to a laugh. "Thanks, I guess." Idiot. She probably hates you. That's why she kicked you. -------------------------------------------------------------------- He looks hurt, what if I hurt him, I probably hurt him. "Yeah, um, I have, bandages?" I say my voice growing higher as I get nervous. I chuckle nervously. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "I'm fine." I stand up and stretch, a few joints popping. "Let's go." I point vaguely into the distance at a large looming shape of a castle that we happened to spawn next to because plot convenience. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "How convenient," I mutter. "So what do we do, demand entry?" I squint, "It looks big and well guarded, fun." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Considering how charming I am, I'm sure they'll let us walk right in." I begin to walk. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I snort. Hopefully there's nothing that triggers my claustrophobia. His strides are longer, and I huff to catch up, pacing myself so that I don't get lost behind. "By what means do you plan to get in?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "As I said, we're going to walk up and ask them to let us in. I haven't worked out all the nooks and crannies but I'm sure it's 100% foolproof." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I stare blankly. Alright, he seems confident... "Mkay..." I stop, our figures are standing in the shadow of the large castle, "You first." I say, gesturing towards the gate. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I walk up to the front gates. No guards. I grab the metal grate and shake. No dice. "Hey, you got any ideas?" -------------------------------------------------------------------- "...but I'm sure it's 100% foolproof..." I say, mocking you. "We can scale the wall...?" I suggest, "I'm no expert, I mean, well... I uh..." I blush and gesture my arms, vaguely. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "We have nothing to scale with. Unless you want to do that human ladder things where one person acts as the base and...never mind." Suddenly, the gate clatters open, metal groaning against stone. "...Or that." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I stare. "Fortunate." I sneak in and my mouth drops. "What is this." It's a miniature rainforest, flowers burst and bloom, vines cling to the edges of the walls. A whole ecosystem is trapped within these walls. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hesitantly walk through the gateway. "Wow." I frown at the vibrant colors and blooming flowers. "This doesn't look right." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "No, it doesn't." The vines creep toward the edge but mysteriously twist around at the edge. "It's like..." '''Trapped like a wild animal.' I shiver, "...trapped." Like a wild animal.'' "Shut up!" I shriek. I turn. '''Crud. Augh, that was idiotic. I probably creeped him out.' -------------------------------------------------------------------- '"What did you just say? Trapped?"' 'Have I freaked her out?' '"I'm sure we're fine. There's no one around."' -------------------------------------------------------------------- ''"Yeah... trapped, the plants are the trapped ones. I mean, sorry, duh that was obvious." I stumble over my words. I probably look so pathetic. "Yeah but there are things around." Right on cue, the vines throw themselves at us. I duck, slicing the nearest one. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I fall backwards trying to avoid a vine. I blink hard and my skin crawls. "What the he-" I pair of vines shoot out from behind and flip me into the air. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hear a thud and run back. "Are you okay?" A vine throws itself at me and I cut it, but it only regrows. Like the seven-headed hydra that Hercules faced. Fire, we need fire. I shake you, "Fire!" I shout desperately. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Fire? Is she calling me hot? What? "Fire? Why do we-oh." I stare quickly at my chest. ''The amulet.'' Sighing, I grasp the amulet and bright blue light erupts from between my fingers. My skin turns into lava and broken chunks of hardened magma pepper my skin. My eye sockets are filled with a bright fire, and my hair becomes a flame. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I step back. "Whoa." The ashes fall silently. "That was... lit," I blush, "Now what?" -------------------------------------------------------------------- I raise my hands and a wave of fire erupts from my palms. The vines either incinerate or return to where they came from. A flash of blue light transforms me back to normal. I pinch out a spark in your shirt. "Sorry about that," I smirk. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I flinch from the touch and turn. Weak, I'm weak. I don't look back. I almost start crying. '''Fire'. The memory of fire hurts. The feeling of being trapped.'' "You're... fine..." I say, my hands sweaty, "What do we do... what do we do now?" -------------------------------------------------------------------- "I doubt we can find our way through all these plants." I glance at the burned mass of flora. "...or what was those plants." I shake my head at our situation and begin to walk aimlessly. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "What is this place. Who lives here?" I kick at the ground. "What was that... fire?" I ask timidly. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I pause in my steps. "I have no idea why we're here. As for the fire, it's a thing." I take out the amulet. "Not sure when or how I got it, but it's quite powerful. Got a lot of different things it can do." I tuck it in my shirt, out of sight. "I don't like using it. Makes me feel inhuman. In a bad way." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I nod. So much power.''' I look at the amulet, tucked under his shirt. I swallow. '''How can he resist the ability to wield such immense power? "So... you don't know who you are?" I ask, mildly confused. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Nope. Not even my name. Not even my purpose. I'm a wanderer." Would she like it if I used the amulet? Make her feel safer? "Anyways. We should find out where we are." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I pity him, lost, drifting, at least I have a purpose. At least I have something to lean on. "Yeah... Who randomly puts an evil rainforest in the middle of nowhere? There's got to be a purpose." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I glance behind Minty's shoulder. The forest seems to trail off and turn into desert. "What the..." Suddenly, leaves, branches, vines, and roots erupt around us and carry us away. We end up in a metallic room. There are no visible openings, just metal all around. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I bang my hands on the walls and the metal bends, it turns liquidy and then back solid again. What the... I tentatively poke my finger into the metal and it leaves a finger-like indent in the wall. "Cool, we can draw in here." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I slap my hand into the wall. The metal curves around my fingers. I grin in curiosity, then pull my hand out. The metal hardens and my hands barely moves an inch before it's stuck. I frown. I grab my wrist with my other hand and yank it out. I slap myself in the face from the momentum and reel backwards. Leave the walls alone. "Who...what..who said that?" Tell your friend to stop poking the walls. "Minty, stop." -------------------------------------------------------------------- I sigh. "Why? It's not like anyone's telling me to stop." No, no one is, don't listen to your friend. "No, no one is... I don't have to listen to you." I say blankly. I wave my finger around in a figure eight. It is then that I notice the walls getting smaller. They squeeze in on us. No'''. My heart pounds. '''No. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Minty, stop!" Make her stop or the walls will crush you both. "Minty, trust me, stop it!" I hear a slight chuckle in my head. Must be a trick of my mind. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I stop, he sounds urgent. He's probably tricking you, don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't, but he sounds desperate, and I trust him. My hand hovers a few millimeters from the wall. I am still hesitant. "Why?" I ask softly. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "I...I don't know. Just please, don't." Good job. Now you can both die. "Wait, what?" The metallic walls crash down like the world's most beautiful but most deadly waterfall. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "What, what what what, what?" The walls flow downwards and ripple, squeezing themselves in. No, not now, not again. A panicky feel rises in my chest. I push at the metal, but it won't budge, it's hard. "The amulet of yours, do something!" I scream. Fear wraps itself around me like a cocoon. I curl up into a ball and lie there, motionless. "Help." -------------------------------------------------------------------- My eyes widen and I grab my amulet. Bright blue light erupts from between my fingers and envelopes me like a cocoon. My head separates from my body and encases itself in metal. My eyes glow a bright blue and my skin turns metallic, but not in appearance. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I look up. "Are you possessed?" The walls are nearly pressing down. I shriek and grab myself pressing my chest tight to my knees. "Stop it, please." -------------------------------------------------------------------- My eyes turn, unblinking, towards the wave of liquid metal. My right hand raises and the metal freezes in place. I turn back towards you and grin darkly. "Now, you die." I launch the metal at you. I halt it in midair, a foot from your face. I blink and start to chuckle. "I'm kidding. I'm fine. Hurry, climb th-" A pair of ropes shoot from the metal and wrap around my head and waist. I'm jerked backwards into the metal, which envelopes around me and hardens. -------------------------------------------------------------------- "You little-" Ropes grab at your waist pulling you into the metal, absorbing you completely. I scream at the empty space where you once stood. Great. There's an opening now. Climb out of it, save yourself, leave him. I look at it hesitantly, so tempted. I stare, '''escape.' -------------------------------------------------------------------- '''The metal erupts and splits down the metal. My floating head appears in the gap, grimacing, sweat trickling down my face.' "Get out! Go while you ca-" The metal crashes down around me once again. I begin to panic as my air begins to run out. You can do this. Metal is your thing. You control it. Not the other way around. I thrash around as my head turns light. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hear muffled screaming. "I'll... out... can-" He can get out. You heard it. Leave, he'll get out. I frown and then pull myself out of the metal room. I take a step back as I look at my surroundings. Not here, not again. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hear Minty leave the room. Good. I stop thrashing and calm my mind. My head spins and my body screams for air. She won't see the monster you are. The metal around me begins to vibrate. An unearthly humming noise begins to emanate from all around me. This is your power. I scream, in frustration, in anger, and the metal explodes. Shards embed themselves into the wall, and I collapse, shaking, on the floor. But do you want it to be yours? A flash of blue light, and I'm back to normal. I stand, legs wobbling, and exit the room. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm silent as I stare at the room around me. It is a perfect recreation of my childhood home. This could all be yours. It could be mine again. I see my mother, in the doorway smiling serenely. I never knew my mother. I didn't know she had cheekbones, or long hair that rippled like the waves. Just kill the boy. Kill the boy, kill Argo. I inhale. I can't. You can. Just a slice and then he'll be gone, and this will be all yours. "No..." Yes. The voice is urgent, desperate even. Do I have leverage over it? -------------------------------------------------------------------- I see Minty standing at a doorway. "Hey. What's up?" She doesn't turn back. She's mumbling under her breath. I walk up and halt in shock. The room is a perfect recreation of my ideal retreat. A perfectly designed house with a beautiful view of the shimmering ocean. No combat. No fights. No amulet. Just me and...someone is sitting in the chair. I can't make out the face, but they're female. "Who is that?" All will be revealed. Just kill the girl. One punch would do it. Use the amulet and tear her limb to limb. "I...I can't..." Yes you can. The voice seems to be urging me. I find myself glancing down at the amulet and at Minty. She looks so vulnerable. All it would take is one flash of light and a punch. Do it.... -------------------------------------------------------------------- I hear motion behind me, I turn. Argo. He's right there. He's much more powerful, but he won't know, won't expect it, so you can do it, do it and it'll be over. I swallow. I buckle to my knees. Do it, now. "Why." My voice is soft, my lips are dry and cracked. You can get all of this, why are you asking why? "Because I want to know why. Why, foolish question. Humans, too curious. The voice sounds less otherworldly and powerful. "You're not human?" The voice is silent. -------------------------------------------------------------------- I wrap my hands around my amulet. I frown, I can't decide what I'm doing. Just one punch. That's all it takes. "No." Fool. You have condemned you and the girl to death. I hope you can know your foolish thoughts have caused you eternal suffering. "My...thoughts? What?" I feel anger rising as nothing responds. I release the amulet and watch as the room dissolves, leaving a bare room with stone walls. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Fool. You have condemned you and the boy to death. I hope you can know your foolish stubbornness have caused you eternal suffering. "No..." It'll be all my fault if both of us dies. "You can't control me." I scream at the walls. My chest heaves. The room shifts, the cribs and paintings fading away. Finally mother and father devolve slowly, still staring at me. I look behind me, Argo. "This is all my fault." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "No, it's my fault. I just..." I falter as the stone room begins to shift. A gust of air launches us forward. I sit up and watch as the corridor behind us is sealed off by a stone. "What the..." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Can you..." I falter. Every single time I've stood off to the side as Argo saves us. I can't be the weak one. "We can find a way out. This, just leave it to me, it's my fault, you didn't do anything. I was being..." I sigh. "Indecisive." -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Weird. Pretty sure I was being the indecisive one." The stones rumble louder. "Anyways, I don't think..." I have to shout to hear my own voice over the sounds of stones rolling. "I don't think this was caused by whatever happened to you. I think it was..." The stone erupt around us and coalesce into a giant golem. The walls are replaced with more rocks. "DUCK!" -------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Raid